Tea Party in Wonderland
by BlueStar1937
Summary: Liz and I are back again in Anime Wonderland! We meet new and old friends! Might want to read Anime Wonderland first to not get confused unless you like being confused then go right ahead! Enjoy


**I want to say thank you to Aries07 and eveyone else who left me a comment. Please enjoy this new adventure story. I do not own D. Gray Man, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), Death Note, Fruits Basket, Wizard of Oz, Kingdom Hearts, or Vampire Knight.**

Tea Party in Wonderland

It was summer vaction and Liz and I were at the ocean enjoying the freedom from books and tests. Both of us were in the water splashing each other and laughing. Liz was laughing so hard she slipped and fell into the water. With wide eyes I tryed to catch her before she was dragged away by the strong waves but was dragged under the water with her. But instead of water it was air and we were falling. The only thought that went through my mind as we grabbed each other was, "It is happening again." That is how we ended up in Wonderland a second time.

We continued falling down a seemly endless hole with seashells poking out of the walls. Finally we landed on the land of Wonderland once again but instead of landing in a forest we landed on a beach. Liz and I just turned to each other and had grins that threatened to crack our faces. We began jumping up and down in exciement.

"We should go and look for Lavi, Zero, and Allen!" Liz said after we calmed down a bit.

"We should! I miss them so much but we should hurry since we don't know how long we will be here. Do not want to leave before talking to Lavi like last time." I replied.

"Then lets go!"

Turning we noticed that a forest along with a path had appeared while we had talked. But instead of a blue path like last time it was yellow.

I laughed, "It is like Wizard of Oz. Follow the yellow brick road!"

Liz laughed as well, "Yeah but the road is not brick and does not lead to the Wizard. Well I hope not or I will be mad."

We both laughed and started hand in hand (so we wouldn't lose each other and hopefully not get lost like last time) to begin walking along the path to find our dear friends.

A few hours later we came across a meadow and decided to stop and rest. Suddenly we heared thunder and with wide eyes we looked up to see where once was bright blue sky were dark threatening clouds. Along with the gloomy sky, I noticed something falling. I guess Liz noticed as well if her reaction was anything to go by.

An excited and bouncing up and down Liz yelled, "Oh! I hope it is Near!This time I promise I wont choke him from hugging to the point you have to calm me down with chocolate!"

I signed, "I sure hope not. This time I want to ration the sweet so don't end up killing anything in your rage from lack of sweet."

Pouting with her hands on her hips, "That only happened once that we ran out! And I didn't kill anyone!"

I stared at her, "Yeah you only bit Kanda last time till you drew blood. Reason why he was scared of you!"

Scowling, "It wasn't just from the lack of chocolate. He insulted you! Called you weird! And we both know that weird is running down the street in a bikini rubbing butter on yourself while screaming 'I AM A PRETTY MUFFIN!'"

I laughed, "I will be a blueberry muffin!"

Smiling, "And I will be a chocolate chip one!"

"Be careful and don't end up eating yourself."

We laughed like we were mad which we kind of were. That was till I remember the thing falling. I looked up.

"Man whoever they are they sure fall slowly. Oh! They are almost here! Quick hold out your arms to catch them!" I said as we both held out our arms.

Like last time the person fell into Liz's arms but it was not Near. Not even close to him! The person was tall and thin with black hair and red eyes. Both of us were shocked and there was silence for a while till the stanger removed himself from Liz's arms and dusted himself off. She kept her arms out from sheer shock.

Then the person bowed to us while smirking, "Thank you for catching me. I am Sebastian. Who are you lovely ladies?"

Hearing his name snapped me and Liz finally out of our shock. Me from realizing him and knowing what he was and Liz from rage.

Liz pointed at Sebastian while shouting, "You are not Near! Where is Near?! What have you done to him?!"

I smiled and lowered Liz's arm but she continued glaring at him, " I am afraid my friend and I are in a hurry. We are both glad you are okay." Liz snorted at that, "Wished he died" she mumbled. I continued smiling, " I am afraid we have to go."

I dragged the still upset Liz about it not being Near as fast as I could. Trying to put as much distance as I could from Sebastian and us.

Sebastian looked a little shocked but quickly hid it behind another smirk, "Well if you ever need help do not hesitate to call me. I will gladly serve you!"

I mumbled under my breath even though I knew he would still hear, "Yeah but with a heavy price. No way I will let some demon take Liz or mines soul! No matter how sexy he is!"

Surprising my comment made Sebastian burst out into wild laughter. The last thing I heared him say was, " I like you ladies. You are not like other humans. Hope to meet you again along your way and I promise I wont take your souls." After that he was gone from sight and hearing. "Yeah whatever," I mumbled and rolled my eyes.

Two hours later I could finally stop dragging Liz after checking to make sure no handsome demon was following us. But Liz was still upset as we continued walking.

Trying to cheer her up, " Don't worry Liz. We will see Zero, Lavi, and Allen again soon."

It cheered her up a little but I could tell that she was still sad about something. Frowning I looked forward trying to figure out what was wrong till it hit me! Litally. A chocolate bar randomly fell out of a tree hitting me in the head. Next thing I know I was pushed out of the way as Liz devored the poor chocolate and two people jumped out of the tree where the chocolate came from. The people were average size and one had spiky blond hair and the other brown spiky air. They both looked similar. Maybe twins? They seemed familiar to me but I was to focused on how stupied I was. Of course Liz had been sad she had been becoming sober! I smacked myself for not thinking about giving her chocolate sooner. Next thing I knew I was being shook hard.

"Why did you smack yourself?! Are you possed by an evil spirit?! Be gone evil spirit! Be gone and leave my friend alone!" Liz screamed as she shook me. I guess she finished devoring the poor chocolate.

"Li...Liz! I...if...yo...you ...do..don't...sto...sto..stop...I...I'm...goi...going...t..t..to...th...throw...u...u...up!" I finally was able to get out.

She immedietly stopped and backed away grossed out, "Ew! Don't throw up!"

Suddeny someone cleared their throat behind us. Turning I saw the two people and it hit me! They were Roxas and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. I wanted to smack myslf again for not realizing that sooner. But I didn't in fear of Liz shaking me till I really threw up this time. The now identifed Roxas and Sora looked a little upset. I wonder why?

"Excuse me but you ate our chocolate." Said Roxas while Sora nodded. Oh thats why.

I looked at Liz to see that she was getting ready to run and tackle a poor Roxas. Oh no! I thought. I quickly grabbed her and turned to the boys and smiled.

" I am really sorry my friend ate your chocolate. I have some to replace the one she ate." I said as I struggled to stop Liz.

The two boys smiled, "Its okay and thank you. We were going to use the chocolate to make chocolate chip cookies."

Hearing the words chocolate chip cookies Liz stopped struggling and started to sob.

"I am so sorry! I am sorry chocolate! Now you will never become cookies!" Liz sobbed into my shoulder.

"It is okay Liz. You didn't mean to." I patted her back and started to sob myself at the thought of the chocolate dying so young.

She sniffled and asked, "Can we hold a funeral for them?"

I smiled through my tears, "Sure."

A few mintues later the chocolate wrapper was buried and we were both holding each other dressed in black and sobbing. Behind us were Roxas and Sora dressed in black as well and looking confused.

"Um it is okay you know. We know you didn't mean to eat the chocolate." Roxas said as he stepped up and gently patted Liz's back. Suddenly Liz turned around and grabbed Roxas into a tight hug.

"But the poor chocolate! It never got a chance to live!" Liz cried.

I followed Liz's example and pulled Sora into a hug. But not as tight as Liz's. Don't want him to pass out from lack of air.

"They were only babies!" I cried then turned and poked Liz's stomach. "Eaten alive they were!"

"I am sorry chocolate!" Liz started poking her stomach as well.

An hour later and a poor passed out Roxas we were back into our regular clothes and feeling better. I smiled and gave Sora a bar of chocolate for the one eaten. Liz looked on sadly as I handed it over but she held herself back. Sora smiled back and waved goodbye to us as we started walking again. Soon Sora and the passed out Roxas were out of our sight. 45 mintues of walking I noticed someone up ahead. Looking closer it was a tall Japanes guy with long hair, cat ears, a tail, and practicing with a sword. It was Kanda! I started pulling Liz's sleeve till she stopped munching on her bar of chocolate to turn to me confused.

"Look up ahead! Its Kanda!" I excitly pointed up ahead.

She turned and her eyes widen, "It is him!"

I grabbed her and we started running toward him. He heared us running and turned toward us with a scrowl. That was till he reagonized us and a flicker of fear went through his eyes. When we were a few feet away we had to rapidly stop or be stabbed through as he pointed his sword at us.

"What are you doing back here? I thought I told you if you got lost in my forest again I would chop you up?" He growled at us.

Liz and I just grinned and waved hello. Then we started giggling making Kanda madder but I noticed he kept a few steps away from Liz. Guess he remembers what happened last time. I mean who forgets someone who went crazy from lack of a sweet and bit them. Hmm probaby I would. But thats not important! Focusing back to the present I was just in time to hear Liz and Kanda's argement.

Liz was glaring at Kanda, "For the last time we are not lost so you can not chop us up! And you can not stop us from going where we like!"

Kanda glared right back, "It is my forest and I decide who enters and who doesn't. And I never gave you permission to enter!"

Liz snorted, "Oh I am so sorry! It is of course your forest Mr-I-Get-Lost-In-My-Own-Forest! Oh! And I look like a girl!" She started doing silly faces, causing Kanda to growl.

Signing I stepped in between them, "Enough you two! Kanda stop growling! And Liz stop making silly faces at Kanda!"  
They both ched and looked away with their arms crossed and scowling. Hoestly they were acting like children.

Turning to Kanda I smiled and grabbed Liz's arm, "Sorry for entering your forest again. We didn't know it was your forest. We are just on our way to visit our friends."

Kanda just snorted, " I will let you go this time but next time get my permission before entering. Or I really will chop you up"

I just giggled, "Oh I don't think you will ever chop us up."

Confused Kanda turned toward me, "And why do you think that?"

I grinned evily, "Because if you do I will leave you with a sober Liz and you know how she is when sober. And I also have some interesting photos of you sucking your thumb in your sleep. By the way you look so cute with your hair braided and flowers weaved into it!" I giggled at Kanda's horrifed face. Liz started to snicker behind her hand. "Well we better be on our way. Bye Kanda!"  
Liz and I started walking again leaving behind a scared Kanda who ran back into the trees. We both laughed about his face when I threatened him.

"Wow! I never knew you could be that evil!" Liz said making me grin.

"Well when you have older sibling you learn some things."

"Well that explains it! I am the oldest."

Laughing we contiuned onward till we were in front of a gate. The same gate we came across our last visit to Wonderland. Opening it was sure enough the same unquie lanterns and up ahead was the same long table laid out for a tea wide eyes we took in who was sitting at the table this time. No longer our friends from our worlld but our friends fromWonderland! Kyo the Mad Hatter, Yuki the rat (still asleep with jam and butter on his nose), Kagure the March Hare, Lavi, Allen, Zero, Kanda, Sebastian, Near, Roxas (awake again), and Sora.

All were smilig except Kanda and Yuki for obviouse reasons. Squealing we sprinted toward the table. Liz tackled Lavi, Near, Zero, and Roxas all at once, How she did I don't know. She is Liz is all I can say. I myself hugged Yuki (woke up when we squealed), Allen, Sora, Sebastian (I decided I didn't mind him as long as he didn't take our souls), and a mad Kanda all separetly of course. Kyo and Kagure looked sad though because they didn't get a hug so Liz and I tackled them and almost knocked them out of their seats. But they didn't care and laughed. After we all calmed down we sat down to begin the tea party.

"I am so happy you didn't put honey on the seats this time Kyo." I said to Kyo and Liz nodded in agreement.

Kyo smiled, "Yeah I don't know why I did that." We rolled our eyes and smiled.

"Man! My butt really hurts from seating here so long!" Lavi suddeny shouted gaining our attention.

Confused Liz asked, "We haven't been seating here this long." Then she grinned evily, "Lavi do you have something to tell us?"

Allen turned to me confused as Lavi blushed at what Liz was implying. I just shook my head no embrassed as well.

"No! I mean I have been seating here since your guys last visit! I have been waiting!" An embrassed Lavi shouted.

"Why did you sat here that long for us to return Lavi?" I asked.

"Well last time I didn't get a chance to talk to you guys because I was traveling around a lot. So I thought I would stay in one place till you returned." Lavi replyed.

Liz and I turned to each other and smiled. We moved to sit by him and we both hugged him.

"That was very sweet of you Lavi. We are happy to get a chance to finally talk to you as well." I said.

"Yeah. But you know next time its okay to get up and walk around a little." Liz giggled and Lavi smiled.

"Thanks you guys and now let the tea party contiune!"

We all cheered except Kanda who just snorted. Kyo, Kagure, and Yuki made the tea and we all poured our neighbors tea. Yuki fell asleep half an hour in. Roxas and Near were passed out from lack of air. So we gently placed the three under a nice lantern to sleep. I was taking more pictures of everyone to add to my collection; while Allen started to fall asleep on my shoudler. Liz was talking to Lavi with Zero on her shoudler. He looked like he would fall asleep soon to. I stopped taking pictures and started talking to Sebastian. I have to say we had a nice convensation. The tea party lasted a couple days till everyone's butt hurt from seating to long. Man! Kyo needs to get more comfortable seats!

"Man I can not believe Lavi sat in those seats for months!" I said.

"I know! It hurt just sitting there for a few days!" Liz replied.

Soon it was time to leave and Sebastian offered to take us back since we were now friends. For a demon he is nice to his friends. So holding on to him we waved goodbye to everyone and promised to come back soon. They all smiled and some looked ready to cry. Kanda through had a scrowl on and arms crossed. I frowned and let go of Sebastian to hug him. He looked surprised and then was that a small smile? I smiled widly and rushed back to Sebastain. With a one last goodbye our friends diappeared to be replaced with the view of the ocean. We were back in our world and standing on the beach. Liz and I let go of Sebastian and smiled and waved goodbye as he smiled back disappearing back to Wonderland.

I turned to Liz and smiled, "That was fun and I can't wait to go back!"

Liz smiled to, "Yeah. I hope we meet and make more friends next time!"

"Yeah next time. Oh! Maybe next time we can get Kanda in a dress! And take pictures!" I squealed at the idea and jumping around.

Liz just laughed and rolled her eyes, "Okay we can do that. But you already have pictures of him."

I pouted with my hands on my hips, "Yeah but not with him in a dress."  
"True"

So we began walking home talking and planning all that we would do on our next adventure to Wonderland.


End file.
